


Life is Too Short to Last Long

by McCarthaEvita



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCarthaEvita/pseuds/McCarthaEvita
Summary: AU - Kevin Price, a med student, has lived in Orlando for a few years when he meets Connor McKinley, a high school teacher. The two bond over the fact that they both grew up in Salt Lake City in Mormon families. The two start off as friends, as Kevin who claims to be bisexual, and has no problem with flirting with people of both sexes, is nervous about actually having a same-sex relationship. However, as time progresses, Kevin begins having feelings for Connor, but tries his best to hide it, afraid that if he did give in, his parents would disown him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin finally got to Orlando. I know that his is days overdue because I promised to repost it five days ago. SORRY! But it's here now. Dedicated to everyone who read it when it was up originally.
> 
> WARNING: The word "fag" is used and probably will be used again in this. I know a lot of people hate that word, so here is your warning.
> 
> Also, yes the title is a Blink-182 song. Sue me.

Kevin walked into the Emperor, a popular LGBT friendly bar in Orlando. It was pretty crowded, which was unusual for a Wednesday night. There was only one empty seat at the bar. It was next to a ginger. A cute ginger who seemed out of his element. Like he didn’t belong at a bar on a Wednesday. Kevin sat down, wondering if he should try talking. “Hey.” A guy stood between them and started talking to the ginger. “What are you doing sitting here alone?”

“Huh?” The ginger asked, obviously caught by surprise. “I- I’m not alone.” He looked at Kevin, his blue eyes made the brunette smile. “I am having a drink with my- boyfriend.” The word made Kevin stiffen up. This was not what he signed up for. Not tonight.

“Boyfriend? I didn’t see you guys walk in together. Actually I saw this guy just walk in and you didn’t acknowledge him until just now.” They guy wasn’t buying it.

“It’s called role playing. You should try it sometime. Maybe you can be less of an unwanted dick.” Kevin stepped in.

“Come on. You really want me to believe that?” The guy laughed. “Let’s get out of here,  _ Red _ .” He wasn’t budging.

“Hey! Fuck off!” Kevin raised his voice, catching the attention of the bartender. “Obviously he is not interested. Neither am I. Go find someone else to harass.”

“Is there a problem here?” The bartender asked, pouring a glass of Budweiser Kevin. He was a regular in the bar.

“Thank you, Jack. And yes there is a problem. This  _ creep _ won’t leave  _ us _ alone.” Kevin explained.

“Hey guy, either you leave these two gentlemen alone, or we are going to have problems.”

“Fuck this. You’re not even worth my time anyway.” The guy rolled his eyes and left them.

“Thank you, Jack.” Kevin grabbed the glass.

“Thanks for playing along.” The ginger spoke up. “I- I’m Connor.” His smile was almost as nice as Kevin’s.

“Listen, that was no problem. I mean- we’re in Florida. There’s creeps like that everywhere.” Kevin sighed, “I’m Kevin and that is Jack. He owns the place. I’ve never seen you before.”

“He’s new.” Jack explained.

“Yeah. I just moved here from Utah three months ago.” Connor explained.

“So did I!” Kevin perked up. “Well- not three months ago. I’ve been here for a few years. What city are you from?”

“Uh- okay, don’t laugh, but I am from  _ Mormon _ Salt Lake.” Connor hoped not to be judged too harshly as he has the past three months by everyone else. He wasn’t too proud of his hometown. Ashamed described it more accurately.

“Seriously? Me too! My parents were moro- Mormons.” He caught himself, not wanting to insult the other man. “They tried raising me in the church, but things didn’t really work out.”

“Same here, pretty much. But- the only reason I moved out here is because they disowned and disinherited me when I came out to them last year.”

“Sorry to hear that. Is you asked me, all those Goddamn Mormons can go fuck themselves.” Kevin still had a lot of anger from his adolescence.

“I’ll drink to that.” Connor laughed, raising his glass of vodka. He cringed as the liquid burned the back of his throat. He could never be used to vodka. “I tried so hard to go down the  _ righteous _ path and went on my two-year mission trip. Went to Japan.”

“I was sent to Uganda, even though I really wanted to be send here to Orlando.” Kevin smiled. His smile could make he world a better place. “But now I’m here. What brings you to Florida, Connor? I mean- besides being disinherited. Do you have dreams in Orlando?”

“No. I had dreams in New York.” Connor laughed. “I was teaching a third grade class in a small elementary school in Utah before things hit the fan. Now I’m teaching high school English and I run the after school drama club.”

“You must have infinite patience to work with asshole teenagers everyday. I would never be able to do that, honestly.” Kevin shook his head, finally taking a drink.

“The students- they aren’t too bad, actually. And they’re more accepting of having a gay teacher than I expected.” Connor laughed. “They’re great.”

“Well that’s good.” Kevin placed the glass back down. “Jack, can I get something stronger?”

“Like?” Jack asked.

“I- don’t care. My best friend and his girlfriend just moved in and they don’t have jobs yet, which doesn’t suck yet because my parents are still paying my rent, but I can’t be the only one paying for food.” Kevin explained. Jack nodded.

“What do you do for a living?” Connor asked.

“I am finishing med school and I make money assisting a doctor at the hospital.” Kevin explained. “I’ve always wanted to help people since I was a kid.”

“A gay teacher and a doctor walk into a bar. We’re a punchline waiting to happen.” Connor chuckled.

“Can you imagine.” Kevin laughed. His laugh was loud, but cute to Connor.

“I like your laugh.” The ginger complimented.

“Really? Thanks.”

“He’s trying to get you in bed, Kev. No one likes your laugh.” Jack teased, replacing Kevin’s glass of beer with a pina colada.

“What the hell is this?”

“Something stronger than beer. You said you didn’t care.” Jack laughed. Kevin rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Connor.

“So- you’re new to the bar scene?”

“I- how did you know.”

“You have this virginity purity thing about you.” Kevin smirked. “It’s the way you hold yourself and you just seem like you’re out of your comfort zone.” He pointed out. “And you’re a really shitty alcoholic. Vodka isn’t really something for casual drinking on a Wednesday. What a teach even doing at a bar on a Wednesday night? Don’t you have school in the morning”

“We have rough days too.”

“But the kids are  _ so _ easy to deal with, right?”

“It’s not really the kids. My co-workers are- judgemental. Just because I’m openly gay.”

“People are dicks. I learned that the hard way, but it was the best life lesson I ever learned.” Kevin took a ship of the pina colada Jack gave him. “Holy shit that’s so sweet. It’s like just sugar and alcohol.” Connor laughed at his reaction.

“People are even bigger assholes when they know you as the ‘fag from Mormon Salt Lake’.” Connor took a deep breath and finished his vodka. “I’ll have an appletini.” He looked at Jack who nodded. He liked being at a bar where it was acceptable for a guy to order a martini. “You know, Kevin, you’re the first friendly person I’ve met in the past three months- actually second. I met a very lovely girl a few days ago. She just moved to the city too.”

“Well-”

“Are you gay by any chance? I mean- I don’t want to assume, but-”

“Me? Well I- I am- I’m bi.” It was still weird to say out loud.

“Oh. Does your family know?” Connor asked.

“They do, but they see it as half straight and half gay, so they believe there is still a chance that my hetero side will take over and I’ll come back to the church and marry a nice Mormon girl and live happily ever after.”

“Wow.”

“Let me buy you that appletini and welcome you to Orlando.” Kevin smiled. Connor smiled.

“I’d like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

After a few drinks, Connor was a little tipsy, but he could still hold himself. His judgment was still intact. Kevin, however, had had more than enough. The ginger decided to call it a night. “I should be getting home, it’s pretty late. Do you want to share an Uber?” He asked, the brunette.

“Yeah! Sure. I-” Kevin broke into giggles. “I really don’t think I should have another drink.”

“I don’t think you should either.” Connor laughed, opening the app. Kevin stood up, successfully, making him clap for himself.

“Well done, Kev!” Kevin praised himself. Connor shook his head, smiling. “I think I can make it to the door without any help.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. The Uber will be here in eight minutes so-” By the time he looked up, Kevin was halfway to the door. Connor stood up and followed the  _ very _ drunken man. They both walked outside. Kevin wrapped his arms around a light pole, hugging it.

“I really wish it was raining.” Kevin looked up at the dark sky.

“Why?” Connor asked. It was really random.

“I don’t know. I just- I like rain.” Kevin laughed.

“The Uber will be here in a few minutes.” Connor explained.

“That means we can talk some more.” Kevin smiled.

“What else is there to talk about?” Connor looked at Kevin who looked like he was holding on to the pole for dear life.

“I don’t know.” Kevin rested his cheek on the pole. “Anything. What’s your middle name?”

“Stephen.”

“Connor Stephen- what’s your last name?”

“McKinley.”

“Connor Stephen McKinley. I’m Kevin Andrew Price.”

“So- KAP?” Connor laughed.

“Yeah!” Kevin giggled. “Andrew is my dad’s name.”

“My parents almost named me Grey. I would have been Grey Stephen McKinley.”

“They wanted to name you after a color?” Kevin asked.

“Guess so. But then my grandad died. His name was Connor.” The ginger explained. A car pulled up in front of them and rolled the passenger side window down.

“Connor?” The driver asked.

“That was quick!” Kevin laughed, getting in without a second thought. Connor walked around to the other side to get in. Kevin was telling the driver his address, forgetting Connor made him put it into the app. “You see I used to live with this gorgeous girl named Mary. I slept with her once. I was really drunk. I mean- we- we didn’t- Mary and I  _ did not _ have sex.” He started giggling. “We just shared her bed once when I was really drunk. My parents wanted me to marry her, but-” He looked around. “She’s a lesbian.” He whispered, making Connor smile.

“That’s interesting. You living with a lesbian.”

“Well we don’t live together anymore. My best friend and his girlfriend moved in and Mary moved out to move in with her girlfriend. I brought her to meet my parents once.”

“Mary’s girlfriend?”

“No! Mary! Keep up, Red.” Kevin laughed. “My parents assumed we were dating. It was so funny. When she told them she was gay they didn’t know how to respond. It was priceless.”

“That’s better than my parents.” Connor forced a laugh. “They had  _ too _ much to say.” The driver looked at them through his rearview mirror.

“You guys are gay?” He asked. Connor hesitated.

“Indeed we are!” Kevin practically yelled.

“That’s cool. Just- be careful. People here are assholes.” The driver looked back at them at a red light. “Seriously. My son- he got jumped walking home.”

“That’s terrible.” Kevin pouted.

“I just want everyone to be safe. Especially young kids like you.”

“What’s your name?” Kevin asked.

“Louis.”

“Well Louis, it’s very nice to meet you. You seem really nice. I am Kevin and this is Connor.” Kevin explained, sitting up. “You know I came from Utah. It’s a  _ huge _ change of scenery. Utah and Orlando.”

“I get it. My wife and I just moved here from New York.” Louis explained.

“New York?” Connor asked. “Did you ever see a real Broadway show?”

“Quite a few actually.” Louis explained. “It’s nice. I met a kid on Broadway. His name was Rory. He was a ginge like you. A very interesting character.”

“Did you ever meet Liza Minelli or Patti Lupone?” Connor asked

“No. I can’t say that I have. Sorry.” Louis pulled up in front of an apartment building. Kevin looked out the window, pressing his forehead against it.

“I’m home! Goodnight, gentlemen.” He began getting out.

“Do you need help?” Connor asked.

“I’ll stay here and you can help him upstairs.” Louis proposed. Connor looked at Kevin who shook his head.

“I’m drunk, but I’ll be okay. It’s not the first time I come home drunk. They know how to take care of me.” He laughed.

“ _ They _ ?” Connor asked.

“The doorman, Geoff, and the handyman. His name is Manny. Handy Manny.” Kevin laughed. “Goodnight, Connor.” Kevin kissed the ginger’s cheek. “I hope to see you again. Thanks for the ride, Louis. You are a really cool dude. I hope I get you next time I order an Uber.”

“No problem, kid. Stay safe, alright?” Louis smiled.

“Thanks!” Kevin gave them both a thumbs up and walked away from the car, entering the building. Connor watched for a few moments before Louis pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rory O'Malley inspires me everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Andrew Rannells and Rory O'Malley but I only started working on it again because of Gavin Creel and Stephen Ashfield. FYI


End file.
